


Peggy's Diary

by Avitha



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avitha/pseuds/Avitha
Summary: Peggy receives a journal from her mother and writes her day-to-day rendez-vous with the captain and his companion whilst figuring out her own emotions towards these two brooklyn boys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stan 'the man' Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stan+%27the+man%27+Lee).

> trigger warnings apply. there is vague descriptions of self-harm, but its underlined for your benefit. if needed please skip passed, your mental health is so important to me! it's not pertinent tot the story, but it's there. 
> 
> on another note, i am re-writing this from my last attempt in order to make it easier to read and make it drag on a lot less! i hope you all enjoy! all my love  
-M

chapter 1 -

Small talk  
1949, August. A warm summer day, pleasant for walking and biking and maybe perhaps even a swim, should the urge arise and the harbor be less full of people than the streets of Brooklyn herself. Everything is always crowded here.  
I don’t much like making my personal life open to many, but seeing as I enjoy your company I shall share with you my daily routine, if of course, you are so inclined to peer into my pages.  
Like most good books, I am well read, my pages creased, my binding worn, and I am left open to those who are curious enough to read me. not always in my favor, but i have gotten quite used to it. Eventually my story will be put down, yes, but I do not fret, for I will be picked back up again by a wondering mind.

My day always, always starts with a fresh brew of tea. A nice spice tea to warm me up on colder morns and a variety of herbal teas on more sunny days.  
Herbal enough to enjoy the sunrise yet not to earthy to relax me back into my bed and under my covers where I peacefully dream fantasies that I must leave under the pillow as soon as the sun is drawn over the dewy grass each day.  
On rare occasion I will bring out my little scarlet book.  
It’s fairly small but it fits my writing cravings when they do surface, which isn’t as often as my mother probably would have liked when she gifted it to me. Nothing has changed.  
When I was just a little thing my mum would encourage me to write and my excuses are all the same then as they are now.  
"I have not time to write! I'm reading!"  
"But mum the weather is perfect for a walk, I have no time to write on a day like this!"  
"Yes, mother I’m aware it’s raining! But the puddles are so big! I just have to jump in them before the rain is dried!" 

After my morning wake up tea, that's when I pick out anything that catches my eyes.  
Today it’s a rosy sundress and a long sweater with half sleeves.

I grab my clothes and drag my bum to the washroom where I will spend 90% of the time leaning against the tile and soaking up the warmth of my pressured water.  
I get out of the shower and I let my hair dry. As its drying I put on my black pantyhose and get dressed. I find a pair of black pumps with silver clasps.

Today I’ve got a business date with Captain Rogers, though we seldom get around to discussing business like planned.  
damn, we keep on rescheduling the "business date" in hopes of discussing, you know, business.  
So far, I think it's working well. We’ve had four dates prior to today, and not once have we discussed the SSR. I like our set up. 

Today is a Saturday, so no work...as much as I love answering phones and waiting on pig headed men until the howling commandos need me. 

I regrettably, have woken up at 04:45, had my tea and enjoyed the morning. Gotten showered and dressed. I’ve done my hair. It took no more than 20 minutes. And now it is about 05: 10. Our date is at 08:00 and we are meeting at a little place called 'Rosie’s' down the street from the SRR.  
I’ll be on time... Steve will be late like always.  
I'll order their famous bear claw and a cup of mint tea, Steve will say he's fine and then order water later and it will all be so polite.  
It is always only polite.  
He'll make me blush and I'll leave to go "powder my nose" or "freshen up" and he will sit and wonder if I’m coming back from the bathrooms like I always do and we will never get around to discussing the SSR.


	2. Rendez- Vous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy writes about how she gets ready for this frilly date with the Captain we all love and adore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying my hardest to put it in chapters. gods this is hard.

By 06:30 I’ll sit on the porch and listen to the radio show (until I have peaked my aggravation with Betty Carvor) and I will enjoy a small pot of tea.

I’ll get up and do a few things around the house.  
Feed the stray cat, and change his kitty litter  
...I named him Lokitty.  
He is black with Green eyes and loves our neighbors’ horses.  
His name seams to fit him,  
he loves to get into things and eat my plants.

I do the few dishes and I pull something out for super.  
I vacuum and I sweep the kitchen.

Finally, I go into my room with the intention to make my bed and put away my clothes.  
however, I lay down to nap...

they'll still be there until tonight when I either sleep on them or shove them off of the comforter to be shoved in my closet until i break down and put them away

07:30 it’s time to go meet up with Steve. I stand on the street corner and wave down a passing cabby and now I’m on my way.  
In this black cab, I pull out lipstick to brighten mine.  
I spritz it on me and freshen my cherry red lips.  
when inside the cab, I pull a silver charm bracelet from the bottom of my bag and slip it on my right wrist.   
It was a Christmas present from Steve and Bucky. It goes with most of my wardrobe.

The cab pulls up in front of the cafe and my heart starts to race.  
My face is blushing.  
I can feel it but not to worry... Steve’s probably late, therefore it will scurry off my cheeks before he even arrives.  
I go in and sit down. It’s 08:06 and I walk up to the bar.  
I set my purse on the counter next to me...and I wait. And I wait and I wait longer.

Oh, I almost forgot...I’ve got to plan out what I’m wearing tonight. James and I are going on a business date as well...to the back rows in the theater!   
Neither of us have discussed our on-going relationship….... friendship, with Steve.  
We don’t really talk about business either on our dates, nor do we discuss much about home life either. In-fact the main topic of choice is none other than the little fiery blond from Brooklyn himself...well that is, when we aren't locked at the lips. 

It's 08:35, I begin to question where my blonde haired beauty is when I hear the roaring sound of Steve’s motorcycle, now that he's big enough to ride it on his own without it tipping him over...  
The engine stops. 08:32 

Softly, with a warm hand on my shoulder I hear.  
"Hey...I’m-a I’m sorry I’m late-"  
My heart skips a beat. My back still turned.  
"I uh... I got you some flowers..."  
He bites his lip.   
I don’t have to see it to know that he bit his lip.   
He always...bites his lips.   
He sets them down next to me. I glance over to see what kind of flowers he's giving me this time.  
My favorite, like always...  
Carnations, the flower of choice when roses are too Cliche.   
He knows me well.  
I'm a simple woman, but not 'that' simple. 

I swing around in the chair.  
"It’s alright Rogers... I haven’t been waiting long"   
"You sure... ‘cuz it’s kinda late..."  
"I’m sure, Steve."   
He sits next to me and it’s all polite talk to start with.  
I get ready to order but, before I could open my mouth to speak, Steve waves over the waitress and begins  
"Yeah she'll have 2 of your bear claws and a cup of your minty tea stuff. I’ll take a water please."   
All said with a smile, of course.   
That was sweet of him.   
He enunciated well and he didn’t stammer. He has gotten bolder.   
I blame that on James- he ruined my innocent boy.

Back to the date....

Oh god. my cheeks are warm to the touch. my mouth is salivating.  
God! I’m blushing. Why am I blushing. My face is turning red as I try and evaluate my surroundings.  
There’s something making me blush though, I can’t figure it out.  
I'm fairly good at keeping my composure around Steve to keep up my intimidation that makes him squirm.   
My body knows my surroundings better than I do.   
All Steve did was sit down next to me. I can feel the blush in my stomach.  
I contemplated going to go powder my nose like you and I discussed but it’s too early in the date...   
My hand has already moved towards my purse on the desk.   
It was a mistake to reach. I grab my bag any ways, I’m already this far, and hang the fabric strap over the bar chair.  
It falls. I’m such a klutz!  
god and I’m still blushing!

To my GREAT surprise his hand is resting on my thigh. Comfortably might I add!!  
He moved it and reaches for my bag like the sweetheart he is.   
He sets it on his lap and smiles. Dammit my bag of excuses has been kidnapped and held captive on his lap to make life easier for me!  
Well Steve! Life is not easier!!!  
Never have I ever been so jealous of an item such as my own purse. Dammit Peggy! Stop. This is enough of that type of thinking.   
I’m stuck. Blushing. There’s no way out! This is it! This is the end! This is how I die...   
wait..........  
What’s this...is he blushing?   
Damn! Of course, he is.  
It's slight. But it’s there!  
My theory is that he was born with a blush. Either that...or too much time around Bucky made it permanent. Maybe a bit of both. His mother Sarah is the one who gave him that gene, Bucky simply preserved the trait. Thanks guys...   
My blush eventually goes away on it's own, his.... doesn't. Just the way I like it!  
My bear claws and tea arrives in front of me and i nibble on it as to not make a boar of myself.  
If I look through the corner of my eyes I can sometimes see him staring at me. Why does he have to be so damn perfect?!   
"So, Peggy, business? or...no?"  
"definitely not, business can wait." I said sipping my tea.  
"How about next week sometime?" he gives that damn half smile and bites his perfect lip.  
"We'll see."

The business date soon end. Steve roars off on the ‘lady-catchin’ machine” as James puts it oh so elegantly.   
The only lady that I's like him to catch with that is me.

I decide to walk home instead of the cab, which by the way, was a bad idea.  
My nylons ran from my inner thigh down to the front of my ankle. It was my last pair. fuck.  
Steve mounted his silver steed and put his helmet on. "hey, Peggs, want a ride?"  
I regrettably I had to declined.   
Me in a dress on a motorcycle was just not the best idea in the world. no matter how much I wanted to be that close with him.  
Had I been with Bucky he would have told me to get over it and get on, but I was not with Bucky. Thankfully.   
Not yet anyways.  
We part ways and I watch him ride off. His unbutton coat flies back as he rides against the wind. He revs his engine as he turned the corner smiling in my direction.   
This boy will be the death of me.


End file.
